This invention relates generally to humidifiers such as used in conjunction with a furnace or heating system and connected to a plumbing system of a building. Humidifiers of this type generally use an air circulation arrangement to move air across a water soaked evaporation pad. The humidifier is associated with the furnace or heating system so that the humidifier moist air can be combined with the warm, generally dry, heated air and distributed through a building.
Humidifiers are generally characterized by a housing having an evaporative water panel constructed of slit and expanded media removably disposed therein. A water feed tube is connected to a water supply for supplying water via a solenoid valve to a distribution tray from which water flows downwardly by gravity through the water panel. Air is forced through the water panel and the air evaporates water on the water panel so that humidified air is delivered to the building.
One such prior art humidifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,576 issued Nov. 14, 1978 to Kozinski. In this patent, an evaporative pad is mounted in a three part enclosure consisting of a housing having a furnace duct adapter on one side and plumbing on the other, a water distribution tray removably mounted on top of the housing and a drain pan removably fastened to the bottom of the housing. A water supply means is provided for supplying water to the distribution tray.
Sometimes, because of the location of the furnace piping or plumbing, it is necessary or desirable to turn or reverse the housing so that the plumbing and the air duct adapter are on opposite sides. To accomplish this, the distribution tray and drain pan must be removed from the housing by loosening various thumb screws, and then the housing must be removed and rotated 180 degrees. Once this is done, the housing is reinstalled and the distribution tray is then fastened to the bottom of the housing and the drain pan mounted on the top of the housing. This prior art humidifier thus requires manipulation of three separate components with a plurality of fasteners to accomplish the desired housing reversal.
In addition, prior art humidifiers such as shown in the ""576 patent, sometimes encounter problems in the distribution tray overflowing due to plugged up flow structure or scale build up. In such event, water would leak from the housing and create unwanted puddles. In the worst case, overflow water would be blown through the duct system into the furnace elements causing damage thereto.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved humidifier housing which may be more easily connected and disconnected to effect a reversed orientation to adapt the various existing environmental structure. It is further desirable to provide an improved humidifier water distribution structure which more controllably handles overflow in the event of water obstruction and prevents damage to surrounding structure.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a humidifier which consistently and efficiently delivers the correct amount of moisture as installed in a furnace system.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a humidifier having an easily reversible, two part housing which does not require loosening and tightening of fasteners.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a humidifier having water distribution structure which reacts to any blockage in water by channeling overflow along a preferred path inside the housing to drain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a humidifier which is easier and less costly to manufacture and maintain.
In one aspect of the invention, a humidifier includes a base having an adapter in a first position adapted to be connected to a furnace duct. The base houses a water panel assembly and a water feed tube to supply water to a water distribution structure disposed on top of the water panel assembly. A cover is removably connected to the base. The base and the cover are rotatable independent of the water distribution structure to place the adapter in a second position to adapt to a different furnace duct, and the base and cover are snap fit together without fasteners. The base with the adapter in the first position has a top opening in which a cap is removably attached, and a bottom opening in which a drain spud is removably inserted. The base with the adapter in the second position has a top opening and the bottom opening interchanged such that the cap is removably fastened in the bottom opening, and the drain spud is removably inserted in the top opening. The base and the cover are provided with mating latch and catch structure on top and bottom portions thereof. The water panel assembly is comprised of a scale control insert, an evaporative water panel held within the scale control insert and a distribution tray retained within the scale control insert above the water panel. The scale control insert is formed with an upstanding skirt having opposing end panels formed with slots therein. A first upstanding vertical wall is parallel and spaced from a first side panel to form a first overflow channel therebetween. A second upstanding vertical wall is parallel and spaced from a second side panel to form a second overflow channel therebetween. Any excess water in the distribution tray will travel over the first and second walls into the first and second overflow channels and flow downwardly between the water panel and the end panels of the scale control insert to a drain. The distribution tray is provided with tabs which fit in the slots of the skirt. The distribution tray is sized to fit within the end panels and the vertical walls of the skirt.
In another aspect of the invention, a humidifier includes a base adapted to be connected to a furnace duct. The base houses a water panel in a water panel framework, and a water feed tube for supplying water to a distribution tray disposed in the water panel framework above the water panel. A cover is removably connected to the base. The water panel framework is provided with overflow structure for directing and confining any overflow of water in the distribution tray within the water panel framework. The overflow structure is comprised of a pair of overflow channels disposed longitudinally on opposite sides of the distribution tray.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a humidifier includes a two piece reversible housing snap fit together for holding a water panel assembly and a water feed tube to supply water to a water distribution structure disposed on top of the water panel assembly. The water panel assembly is provided with an overflow arrangement for controlling any overflow of water in the water distribution structure.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.